U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,752 to Myers et al. disclosed a computer equipment lock having an axial pin tubular lock for use in securing portable computers having spindle-accepting port. However, the T-shaped head portion (76) on the cylindrical neck portion (77) should be rotated at a right angle to be retarded by the slotted port in the computer for locking the computer. For withdrawing the head portion (76) from the computer, it should be further rotated to be aligned with the computer slot in order to unlock the computer. Such a rotation of the head portion (76) of the spindle is inconvenient for the users especially for those disabled computer operators.
Meanwhile, such a prior art should be provided with suitable apertures allowing the free rotation of the spindle head (76) for locking or unlocking purpose, e.g., an aperture existing among the extensive members (82a, 82b), the side wall of the computer slot and the spindle head (76); or an aperture existing in the computer slot since the spindle head (76) when locked is perpendicular to the computer slot without fully closing or shielding the computer slot; with these apertures rendering the opportunities for unexpected intrusion for unlocking the computer equipment lock, thereby decreasing its security effect.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional computer equipment lock and invented the present computer lock having double locking leaves.